


It's Been A While

by starzaya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzaya/pseuds/starzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blame the mchanzo discord</p>
<p>Short little drabble. Very very short. Very very crappy. I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> blame the mchanzo discord
> 
> Short little drabble. Very very short. Very very crappy. I'm sorry

"Winston, you've been locked in there for days! We miss you, lad." Lena Oxton tries to keep her voice cheery, but she knows all too well why the scientist has locked himself inside of his room. In the hope that he at least lets her come in, she has a jar of peanut butter, a few bananas, and some other miscellaneous fruit. 

Her eyes are a bit red, the situation having affected her greatly these past few days. She manages to keep her face happy, though. A stressful sort of happy. Everybody's always said that she and Lucio had been the smile of the team, lighting them up even in the most dire of situations. His music, her cocky, on the fly attitude and horrible puns that everybody enjoyed occasionally; they were what kept the team together, after all these years. The recall left the group seamed, and Lena and Lucio had always been the ones to pull the threads back together.

It's unfortunate that it's only Lena, now, though. His death had put her in a great depression, how was she supposed to hold the weight of two now? Hana wasn't streaming, McCree hadn't alerted everybody of "high noon" since. Winston hadn't left his lab. Angela was nowhere to be found, though Lena had a pretty good guess that Zielger was busy upgrading her gear.

No matter how many times you told Doc' Zielger that no, it wasn't her fault, she couldn't get there in time even with Fareeha and the Valkyrie suit. No, it wasn't her fault, even if her resurrection systems were charged, she wasn't in range. No, it wasn't her fault, for shouting over the healing beats because that didn't matter. Doc' had apologized to everybody that she couldn't save him. No matter how many times you told her, she didn't believe it.

"Can I at least come in?" Lena called, hoping for a response. "I'm not playing music this time around."

Her hopes were futile. There was no answer.

The team will never be the same without him. No matter how hard she tried to keep everybody together. It wouldn't be the law telling them to fall apart, this time, it'll be themselves. Which could have more deadly consequences that couldn't happen.

Taking in a sigh, Lena opened the door to Winston's room. He was busy on the computer, sniffling. Didn't even cast a glance her way once, not even when she placed the tub of food next to him.

"Ya can't stay in here forever, y'know." This time, her voice was quiet, serious. "I know...I know you're upset, but you gotta--"

" _Leave_ , Lena." She winced at Winston's feral tone. 

"Hey now, no need to get snappy at me! I'm tryin' to help you through this." Lena regretted the words before she said them, but her impulse control was long gone. "We're all upset, Winston! Stop being so selfish! You haven't left the lab for days, and you haven't even had the decency to attend his  _funeral_!"

Winston didn't look at her, still.

"Somebody had to stay to watch over the watchpoint. At least I paid for it to be in Brazil--" He was cut off.

"You're bein' a big sack of sadness, that we don't need right now! Angela's working her damn ass off, don't even get me started on Jesse, Hana hasn't said a word to us nor her stream, hell, even Fareeha has stopped makin' noise!" Her words escalated in a crescendo of yells, as her fists balled up in anger. "I have the entire weight of bein' happy on me, too, 'cause good ol' Tracer gotta sew up the giant hole he left behind!"

"You aren't alone, Winston." Lena's tone dropped, to a melancholic whisper. "Stop makin' yourself out to be."

"I shouldn't have recalled Overwatch. It's my fault."

"Like hell its your fault! We're all to blame! You, Angela, me...we can't all shoulder the blame! Man up, you big ape. I thought you were a scientist!"

"I  _am_."

"Then start actin' like one! You're actin' like a baby!" Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, tears stinging her eyes once more.

"We all miss him. You ain't the only one sufferin' here, pal." Lena sniffled, all prepared for Winston to return the beginning of sobs. "We all miss Lucio, hon. We all do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry again
> 
> Contact me at:  
> <http://starzaya.tumblr.com>


End file.
